Privates of the Caribbean
by angelsinstead
Summary: Elizabeth Swann is set to marry Will, but she has a deep attraction to the pirate Jack Sparrow.   As much as Elizabeth adores Will, she cannot   forget that passionate kiss she shared with Jack.   Mature Content


Author's Note : I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters! And I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this fan fic.

If I get enough reviews, I might be persuaded to continue with this story.

Privates of the Caribbean

Storyline: Elizabeth Swann and her finance Will have just saved Captain Jack Sparrow from the evil Crackin. Davy Jones has been defeated. The Black Pearl has been restored with a new crew. The Black Pearl is sailing back toward England so Elizabeth and Will can finally be married. As much as Elizabeth adores Will, she cannot forget that passionate kiss she shared with Jack. She is intensely drawn to him and often has erotic dreams of him in the small cabin she shares with Will below deck. As the nights pass, she finds herself more and more attracted to the pirate Sparrow. She is unable to give herself to Will, because it is Jack she really wants. To hide her feelings for Jack, she tells Will she wants to wait till their wedding night before making love to him.

Meanwhile, Jack can no longer deny to himself that he has fallen in love with Elizabeth. Will is his best friend, and he feels so much guilt due to his desires for Will's woman. One night as Elizabeth wanders onto the deck after being unable to sleep, she and Jack meet up. They begin talking and finally admit they are attracted to one another. Another passionate kiss soon follows. Will Jack be able to persuade Elizabeth to give in to her desires? And if so, will her fiance Will find out?

When Elizabeth and Jack finally give in to their passions, Will is distracted by another woman who comes aboard the ship. Her name is Cierra and she's got a few mysteries of her own. What's with the ghost ship which seems to be haunting her? Will the beautiful and innocent Cierra be able to soothe Will when he comes to have suspicions about Jack and Elizabeth? What happens when Cierra falls in love with an engaged man?

The Characters:

Elizabeth Swann ::: She's 19 years old and hauntingly beautiful. She's also torn between two hot men, her beloved Will whom she is engaged to marry and Jack Sparrow, a sexy pirate who sails upon the Black Pearl. What will Elizabeth do? She loves Will, but she wants Jack. And if she gives in to her desires for the captain of the Black Pearl, what are the consequences that will follow?

Captain Jack Sparrow ::: He's in his early thirties and an infamous pirate. He hasn't said anything yet, but he has a fierce attraction for his best friend Will's woman. He'd do anything to have her... but so far he hasn't acted on his desires. What will happen when he finally does?

Will Turner: He's in his early twenties and madly in love with Elizabeth. He's also sexually frustrated, as she doesn't seem interested in making love to him... although he hopes all that will change when they finally reach England and are finally married. When Will fishes a beautiful young woman named Cierra out of the ocean, his life changes drastically.

Cierra Kingsley:::: An eighteen year old innocent who has no memory of her past. Will Turner saves her when he finds her half-  
drowned in the ocean. She immediately falls in love with the gentle, handsome young man, but she's heartbroken when she discovers he is engaged to marry Elizabeth.

Privates of the Caribbean ::: Chapter One

For the third night in a row, Elizabeth had refused her husband-to-be in bed. Will let out a tortured groan, holding Elizabeth in the stiffling heat of their tiny stateroom below the Black Pearl. "Elizabeth, what is wrong?" he asked, wishing he could just have his way with her. She was sooo damn beautiful.

"I don't know, Will. I ... I just can't," Elizabeth whispered, trying not to cry. All she could think of was Jack and that scandelous kiss they had shared before the Crackin took Jack captive. Could it be that Elizabeth was infatuated with the sexy pirate Captain Jack Sparrow?

Will shifted uncomfortably in the bed, turning over so Elizabeth wouldn't be freaked out by his hungry erection pressing against her in the night. "Don't worry," he finally sighed. "When we get to England... and off this HellHole of a ship and we are married... everything will be different."

"Yes, Will, you are right," Elizabeth sniffled, staring out the lone window of their stateroom into the churning waters of the ocean. It was going to be another long night... and all she could think about was the man in the stateroom right beside hers and Will's. Captain Jack Sparrow. He was the star of all her sensual and erotic dreams. She wanted him so badly it was driving her insane!

In the other stateroom, Jack was having a few erotic daydreams of his own. He had been far too long without a woman, and having Elizabeth near had been almost torturous for him. He would love to grab her up in his arms and kiss her so hard. He would take her to his bed and show her just exactly how pirates made love to innocent young ladies who played with fire as she had with him. She would definately get burned. All he could think about was that passionate and fiery kiss she had given him. Yes, she had been trying to deceive him at the time, but he knew she had loved it just as much as he had. Now, he just had to get her to admit it.

Jack lay against his double-sized bunk, his hard erection straining from his breeches. He looked down at his throbbing member and let out a manly groan. "So you want me to stroke you again?" he said to it with a grumble as he opened his pants and took his arousal in hand. "You know, we really gotta find us a willing female," he said as he began to fondle himself. "Trouble is... there is only one woman on this entire ship... and she's... uhhhh... taken."

Just the thought of Elizabeth made Jack stroke himself harder. This was going to be the last night of this. He vowed to himself that he would have her soon. She would be his. He would make her forget all about Will.

"Elizabeth," he groaned out in a strangled voice, suddenly exploding into his own hand.

Through the thin walls of the stateroom, Elizabeth lay beside a sleeping Will with perspiration soaking her pale nightie. "Ohhh myyyy God," she gasped, hearing Jack's cry of ecstasy. It sounded as though Jack had just cried out her name in pleasure. As she hugged her pillow tight against her near-naked breasts, she promised herself that tomorrow she was going to find out exactly what it was she had just heard!

The Next Evening:::

Once again, Will went to sleep after being refused by Elizabeth. After he was deeply sleeping, Elizabeth snuck out of bed wearing nothing but her nightie and began walking along the deck. As if he sensed her there, Jack appeared. "Lovely night it is," he said as Elizabeth was gazing up at the stars.

"Yes, tis a breathtaking sight," Elizabeth said, turning to look at him. She drew in her breath, noticing his eyes taking in her ample cleavage revealed by the silk fabric of her ivory nightie.

"You are so beautiful, Elizabeth. Does Will know you walk about the ship barely dressed as you now are?" Jack asked in a thick voice as he longed to ravish her.

"No, he... uhhhh doesn't know," Elizabeth said, sucking in her breath as Jack was taking in her curves in her almost see-thru nightie.

"You don't have any panties on, do you, luv?" Jack observed, wanting to rip off her nightie and take her now, roughly, against the railing of the ship.

"Jack, this hardly appropriate conversation!" Elizabeth gasped, her cheeks flaming.

Jack grabbed her in his arms then as she turned to leave. "You aren't going anywhere," he insisted, feeling her squirming in his arms. "We are going to talk..."

"A- about what?" she cried out, feeling the length of his hard body pressed to hers.

"About this..." he said, as his lips lowered to hers, taking her soft mouth in a long, delicious kiss. Elizabeth forgot to breathe as his tongue found hers, making love to it so sensuously.

Finally he pulled back, knowing he had felt her surrender into his kiss. "You want me..." he groaned.

"I do... do not," she tried to deny.

"You do."

Elizabeth finally managed to pull free of Jack's grip, staring over the railing of the ship as she tried to cool her passions. She did want him... and her control was slipping. "It's you who desires me," she said, turning swiftly to confront him. "I heard you call out my name last night in passion. What would Will do if he knew? You are his best friend!"

"You started this, Elizabeth," Jack accused. "With that kiss. You made me want you!"

"Well, I don't want you. I love Will. We are to be married."

"Then why haven't you made love to him?"

"How- how did you know?" gasped Elizabeth in shock.

"Well, he is my best friend... and he's very frustrated... He thinks you don't want him..."

"You and Will shouldn't be talking about those sort of things, Jack! It isn't proper!" Elizabeth pressed her hands to her flaming red cheeks, hoping to cool them.

Jack was chuckling rougishly. "If you were mine, I would have bedded you long ago. And often," he said in a sexy voice. "You haven't given yourself to Will, luv... cause you want me. You want to come to my stateroom tonight and let me make sweet passionate love to you..."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do," Jack insisted, pulling her back into his arms and letting her feel how erect he had gotten at just the thought of making her his.

He watched Elizabeth's eyes darken with passion as she could feel his stiff maleness pushing hard against her lower tummy. "Jack," she said in a strangled voice, trying to struggle free but wanting him so bad she was trembling with desire.

"Say the words, Elizabeth. Say you want me..." he prompted, cupping her buttocks thru her nightie as he pressed himself to her harder and pushed her back against the railing. "Tell me, luv... Say the words..."

"I do... I want you. I want you, Jack. I do," she finally admitted.

Without another word, Jack scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to his stateroom. He closed the door behind him and lay her down upon his bunk. Elizabeth looked a little frightened at first, but then she reached for him, pulling him down atop her. "Please, Jack. Make me yours," she begged, her lips meshing to his in a steamy kiss.


End file.
